New Super Mario Galaxy 2D
New Super Mario Galaxy 2D (stylized as ; often referred to as NSMG2D or NSMG) is a game by Ninkancho Co. Ltd for the Display. It combines gameplay elements of the New Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario Galaxy sub-series. It is a two-dimensional platformer in which the player controls Mario and is tasked with collecting Power Stars throughout the galaxies. Gameplay New Super Mario Galaxy 2D uses the gravity mechanics of the Super Mario Galaxy games while immersing the player and other items and objects in two-dimensional space. Some objects are located in front of or behind the plane on which Mario moves, and the camera orbits around the horizontal and vertical axes in certain areas (e.g. as Mario moves around the perimeter of a cylindrical planetoid). However, gameplay is for the most part two-dimensional. The concept of planetary gravity has been expanded on as well in that Mario, upon reaching escape velocity, may float out into deep space and propel himself to other planets thence. While this can be exploited to skip areas, or used in lieu of Launch Stars to travel to secret areas, Mario will lose a life (as if falling down a bottomless pit) if he strays too far from the planetoids in the level. Several power-ups are available for use and are usually obtained via Question Blocks. When damaged, Mario's health will decrease by one. With only one health, Mario will become Small Mario; with no health left, Mario will lose a life, having to restart the level from the beginning or nearest checkpoint. Super Mushrooms increase Mario's health by one each, which in the process will make Mario Super if he is in Small form. Other power-ups like the Fire Flower instantly set Mario's health to three, but if Mario loses any health from there, the power-up will disappear, leaving Mario in Super form. If Mario has three health in Super form, he will gain the ability to shoot Star Bits, which is similar mechanically to Link's use of Sword Beams at full health. The Life Mushroom reappears in this game, but it only increases Mario's maximum health to four, rather than six. Mario himself controls largely as in the Galaxy games, and retains most moves from that subseries, including the backflip. The Star Spin also returns, and can this time be performed by pressing the left trigger so that controllers without motion controls can access the move. However, he can also dash when the secondary face button is held down, as in the other sidescrolling Super Mario games. Mario's overall skill at jumping in this game depends on the force of gravity, which in turn is dictated by the masses of nearby planets. Mario's physics have also been reworked to better suit movement in a 2D plane. When idle near the surface of most planets, Mario is able to jump around the height of three blocks. Galaxies World 1: The Adventure Begins! Sunny Side Galaxy Sunny Side Galaxy is a region of space characterized by the presence of night and day on its planetoids. At the center of the galaxy is a large, reddish-orange Sun-like body made of lava, upon which a number of boss battles take place. This galaxy houses many planetoids with a variety of shapes and themes, many of them with odd house-like structures. There are also a number of underground areas embedded under the planets' crusts. Between missions, the planetoids seem to advance in their orbits; thus, many of the Launch Stars throughout the galaxy will point to completely different places. Enemies that appear here include Goombas, Koopas, and Bullet Bills; in later missions, Spinies, Buzzy Beetles and Bob-ombs begin to appear. A few Bob-omb Buddies will open cannons to allow Mario to travel between planets. Battalion Brigade Galaxy Before reaching the first Bowser level, Mario must survive a fleet of airships piloted by Bowser's troops. Bullet Bills, Piranha Plants, Octoombas, Octoguys, Octopi, and Bros. are common enemies throughout the galaxy, and several times, the enemies aboard an airship must be defeated to reveal a Launch Star or open a cannon. There are a few small planets around the airships, but most are inaccessible throughout the level. Only one can be reached during standard gameplay; it houses a 3UP Moon. Raceway Rabble Galaxy Unlocked after feeding World 1's hungry Luma, Raceway Rabble Galaxy takes a number of cues from the Mario Kart series. Most of the galaxy consists of Mario racing down paved roads across the surfaces of spherical planetoids, then jumping off of Boost Pad ramps to acheive escape velocity and leap to the next part of the track. This galaxy is notable for having a Cosmic Mario race as one of the missions. Most of the planets here are vibrant, sunny and grassy, and are dotted with bushes, trees, mushrooms, and hills. A few are covered in sand and have colorful blocks lining the track. Obstacles on the track include Pipes, Oil Slicks and Goombas, and some Venus Fire Traps spit fireballs onto the track. World 2: A Star in the Making Castle Cavort Galaxy The first galaxy of World 2 consists of an incredibly large, hemispherical planetoid ringed by a castle. On the grassy, gloaming surface of the planet, Mario follows paths between doors of the castle, above which some platforms may be found. The castle's interior is a plane with gravity usually facing the center of the planetoid, though some areas have platforms tangent to the current normal, allowing Mario to access areas on the rooftop of the castle. Many enemies are stationed inside and around the castle, including Goombas, Goombos, Galoombas, Squiglets, Prongos, Beepboxers, Flaptacks, Flaptors, Twirlips, and Flopters. Desolate Dustbowl Galaxy Seaboard Shoals Galaxy The planetoids in this beach-themed galaxy are positioned in and around a large sphere of water. Oftentimes Mario will be immersed in the water after moving around a circular planetoid. Driftwood is also a pervasive design element in this galaxy; the planetoids in the water are too far apart to swim between, so at several points, Mario has to jump between slabs of wood to advance to the next area. Beach- and water-themed enemies are common here. Cheep Cheeps, Huckit Crabs, Sidesteppers, Bloopers, Urchins, and the like are fought or evaded throughout the different missions. Roy's Deserted Factory World 3: Spacing Out Paleo Dig Galaxy This prehistory-based galaxy is a bit more puzzle-oriented than usual. It involves switching between Yoshi and the Spin Drill to progress, the latter of which can now break large stone blocks. Dry Bones, Rexes, Bob-ombs, Dino-Torches, Dino Rhinos, and the ocassional Muth all serve as enemies here. Breezy Bank Galaxy The hilly and watery planets of this galaxy are plagued by heavy winds, which can help or hinder movement depending on the directions of the gusts. Common enemies include Waddlewings, Paragoombas, Frost Piranhas, Ice Bros., and Bullet Bills. Grave Gravitation Galaxy World 4: Stellar Performance Ninji Academy Galaxy Lemmy's Midway Circus Lemmy's galaxy is a large, circus-themed area, with searchlights, Flipswitch Panels, Mega Circus Kongs, Tox Boxes, Biddybuds, Magikoopas, Stingbies, Fizzlits, Bullet Bills, Hop-Chops and Bros. as some obstacles and enemies. Three bosses are fought here, with Checkpoint Flags and intermediate platforming sections between the boss battles; Motley Bossblob, Kamek, and of course Lemmy are battled in that order. World 5: TBA Beep Bop Galaxy Crampon Starway Galaxy World 6: Hanging the Moon and the Stars Looping Vine Swing Galaxy Wendy's Cosmic Sands World 7: TBA Ticking Timepiece Galaxy Ludwig's Skybridge Stronghold World 8: At the Center of the Universe Nebulous Badlands Galaxy Inertia Glide Galaxy This bleak-looking galaxy has barely any ground to stand on, so Mario spends most of his time drifting between Pull Stars over a deep, empty void. In addition to avoiding debris, there are many strange enemies to avoid, such as Fotons, Jelliens, Megabites, Eeligons, and Hedrons. Fuzzies, Shroobs, and Longators patrol the few chunks of terrain, as well. Bowser's Castle World S: The Final Frontier Boss Brawl Galaxy This galaxy includes boss battles from a number of previous games in the Mario franchise. The boss battles that take place include that of Winged Boom Boom from Super Mario Bros. 3, Reznor from Super Mario World, Chill Bully from Super Mario 64, Bouldergeist from Super Mario Galaxy, Kamek from New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Squizzard from Super Mario Galaxy 2, and Boss Brolder from Super Mario 3D World. Rainbow Road Unlocked only when all other Power Stars and Green Stars have been collected, the infamous Rainbow Road is the final hurdle before 100% completion. A long, fast-paced and grueling ribbon twisting through space, this galaxy includes many tricky jumps and many obstacles that must be timed correctly. After this, Mario is launched to a large, grassy, nighttime planetoid with many Note Blocks, Koopa Troopas and Chargin' Chucks; the final Power Star is on the opposite pole of the planetoid, and a very short time limit becomes active. Upon getting close to the Star, the entire game begins to overcrank until the Star is collected. During the Power Star cutscene only, the planet suddenly becomes fall-themed and the Koopas don Mario masks as a further reference to Super Mario World. Items *Coin *Checkpoint Flag *Green Star *Power Star Power-Ups *Super Mushroom *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Super Leaf *Yoshi *1UP Mushroom *3UP Moon Enemies *Goomba *Koopa *Goombo *Galoomba *Squiglet *Prongo *Beepboxer *Flaptack *Flaptor *Twirlip *Flopter *Cheep Cheep *Huckit Crab *Sidestepper *Blooper *Urchin *Chargin' Chuck Category:Articles under construction Category:AgentMuffin Category:Ninkancho Category:Display Category:Mario (series)